dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkon
Arkon is a fictional original character. He is mysterious Saiyan, who seems to have some unkown connection to Goku. Arkon's name is a pun of the 'Daikon' Appearance Arkon is a tall, muscular Saiyan who oddly enough possess a striking resemblance to Goku, only his unkempt spikey black hair is much more wilder and spiky, and is of a much paler complexion with natural dark rings around his eyes, giving him a menacing demeanor. Like all Saiyans of Universe 7 Arkon was born with the signature tail, which was long and prehensile however his tail had black fur, instead of the standard brown fur, and he let it sway freely instead of securing it around like most adult Saiyans. His general attire consist of a black short sleeved combat shirt, and black pants which were secured by a blue sash, he sports a blue bandana tied around his forehead, fingerless black and silver wrist guards with silver anklets, and black boots. Personality Arkon is shown to be a merciless, prideful, focus, and confident battle maniac. His cruel treatment of the people of earth proves that he cares little to nothing for others, which is shown when he casually destroyed an entire large city causing the deaths of thousands of people in the proccess. As such, his lack of empathy was such that, when Goku accuses Arkon of not knowing the difference between good and evil, Arkon reveals he has a firm grasp on what good and evil is, yet he chooses to cause death and destruction for the sake of it. Though surprisingly, unlike with many other villains before and after him, he possess little to no interest in conquering the universe, as simply just wants fight and slaughter powerful opponents and cause as much havoc as he possibly can. However despite his evil and violent Saiyan nature, he does possess a eerie calmness and a degree of restraint in battle as he refusing to utilize his true power so he can let all of his fights drag on longer. This calm, laidback, and methodical approach also serves as an evil analog to Goku's calm and serious demeanor. Biography Arkon was born the son of an unknown male Saiyan, the result of his union with a Low-Class female Saiyan named Vennel. Arkon was born on Planet Vegeta in the Age 737, surprisingly on the same day as the Saiyan, Kakarot the son of Bardock and Gine, who would later be named Son Goku. Even as an infant, Arkon displayed power and abilities never seen before in any Saiyan before as his power been developing at unnatural rate while he was still in his incubation chamber, leading Vennel to suspect that Arkon might, in fact, be a Super Saiyan in progress. Which lead Vennel to keeping his development hidden from the higher ups within the Saiyan Army, out fear of her son being banished or worse executed by King Vegeta. Arkon had been inside his incubation chamber for three years since his birth when his mother Vennel decided to release him. Vennel makes the decision to send Arkon off world in an Attack Ball as she was suspicious about Frieza's ambitions. Her suspicions were proven correct, as Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta a month after Arkon and conveniently Kakarot who also had been sent away by Bardock. Power Special Abilities/ Techniques * '''Afterimage Technique:' the ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. * Ki Sensitivity: Arkon is able to sense the ki of his opponents. * Scatter Shot: a technique where Arkon launches a powerful energy ball at his opponent's location, forcing them to scatter to avoid the blast. * Flight: the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. However, his normal ki blasts have size and power similar to those of full-powered energy blast, thanks to his immensely powerful ki. * Instant Transmission - At some unknown period in his teenage years Arkon learned this technique on the Planet Yardrat. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Noticeably Arkon's mastery over the technique is far superior to Goku's, as he is capable of using the technique to transports without sensing anyone in rapid succession with little to no problem. * True Kamehameha: '''A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha. Due to his monstrous power, Arkon indirectly learned the move after only witnessing Goku using the regular variation of Kamehameha. It can be charged to compete with practically any enemy attack. After quickly mastering this technique in a astoundingly short amount of time, Arkon has learned to fire it from one hand and continued to a new and much more powerful variation of it. * '''Apocalypse Kamehameha: Arkon's most powerful beam attack, charged and fired in a manner similar to the Final Kamehameha, yet is capable of being shot from one or two hands. Then, Arkon fires the attack, as it appears as a gigantic energy wave (resembling the Super Kamehameha) with swirls of dark blue ki (resembling the Final Flash). Transformations Great Ape While Arkon has never seen transforming into a Great Ape, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. However, it has been noted that his fur was black and possessed blue eyes, instead the standard brown fur and red eyes Final Super Saiyan Arkon possess the unique ability to become a "Final Super Saiyan". In this state, his hair spikes up, grows longer, and turns gold, but instead of the usual gold aura associated with standard Super Saiyans, Rigor's aura is a chaotic fiery blue with blackish-blue bio-electrical discharge. He also develops dark blue, pupiled eyes (resembling Super Saiyan God SS Evolved). Golden Great Ape Arkon achieves this form years prior, due possessing a tail, he retains the ability transform into a Great Ape. By combining the Great Ape form with his Super Saiyan power to create this much bigger and more powerful form. Upon learning how to control the form, Arkon transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Final Super Saiyan 4 At some unknown point in time, Arkon achieved this form after mastering Golden Great Ape. And is capable of accessing the form whenever he desires without a bolster, possibly because he naturally regained his tail. In addition, Arkon's overall appearance changes yet again. His muscles become larger and he grows considerably taller, easily towering over his enemies. His hair is even more wild and longer, reaching his waist. But yet retains the dark blue pupiled irises and blue aura associated with his Final Super Saiyan state, and gains pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail grows longer and he gains dark red fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding chest and hands. Super Saiyan 5 Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails